icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Ships Similar to Seddie
Lists of Ships Similar to Seddie is a compilation of ships that draw comparisons to the relationship between Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson, better known as Seddie (S'/am and Fr/'eddie). 'List of things that make a ship simliar to Seddie' *Each pretend to hate the other. *Both call each other nicknames. *(They shared a kiss/or their first kiss.) *One of them always gets into trouble and one is nerdy. *It is an "opposites attract" ship. *They both pretend to fight and insult each other but fight playfully and don't make too hurtful remarks. *They both help each other in times of need. *(They have the same best friend.) *They have few boyfriend/girlfriends or are considered unattractive for different reasons. 'Naruto/Hinata (Naruto)' *Hinata is afriad to show her true feelings for Naruto, which is the fact that she loves him. Much like in IOMG Sam was afraid to tell Freddie she loves him. *Naruto (Freddie) is in love with Sakura (Carly), but she says it will never happen. *Hinata is like Freddie, because she is gentle, smart, and doesn't like to fight. *Naruto is like Sam because he's blonde, he's tough, not too smart, and loves to fight. *They are often forced to work together. *I think they have shared a kiss, maybe... 'Naruto/Sakura (Naruto') *Sakura constinly pounds and hurts Naruto, but cares about him. * 'Jackie/Hyde (That 70's Show)' *They hated each other at first, and pretty much couldn't stand each other. *They both helped each other out in times of need, even when they weren't together. *Their friends (Eric, Donna, Fez, Kelso) couldn't believe that they found appeal in each other. *Hyde had never really had a real girlfriend before Jackie, like Freddie only dating Valerie and Carly. 'Firestar/Sandstorm (From the Warriors series)' *Sandstorm (Sam) constantly teases Firestar (Freddie). *Sandstorm is considered rude and obnoxious, just like Sam. *Firestar is always called names by Sandstorm. *Even though they claim to hate each other, they end up falling in love. *When Firestar first joined his clan, Sandpaw completely hated Firepaw. Now, they are together. Just like they hated each other in the beggining of iPilot. 'Will/Sue (Glee)' *They are constantly fighting. *Sue (Sam) is always insulting Will's (Freddie) hair, intelligence, and other things. *It turns out that Sue secretly likes Will. *Sue (Sam) is blond and Will (Freddie) is brunette. 'Derek/Casey (Life with Derek)' *They constantly bicker and fight. *Derek (Sam) is very rude to Casey (Freddie). *Derek is rebelious and lax-mannered and somewhat underhanded about achieving his goals, though is not entirely unkind, just like Sam. *Casey is idealistic and independent, as well as academically ambitious and honest, like Freddie. *Even if Casey (Freddie) and Derek (Sam) fight, they are REALLY good friends. 'Robbie/Trina (Tribbie) (Victorious)' *Trina Vega (Sam) is extremely scary and menacing to Robbie (Freddie). *Robbie enjoys his kiss with Trina (when they were acting). *Robbie (Freddie) wanted to kiss Trina Vega (Sam), although Trina doesn't like it. *Robbie is considered a nerd, much like Freddie, and Trina is considered mean and obnoxious, just like Sam. 'Logan/Quinn ( Zoey 101 )' *Quinn, like Freddie, is very smart and good at computers. *Logan likes to tease Quinn. *They act like they hate each other to hide their real feelings. *Zoey 101 was created by Dan Schneider, the same creator of iCarly, who made a love/hate relationship like with Sam and Freddie. 'Jimmy/Cindy (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius)' *Cindy (Sam) is constantly attacking Jimmy (Freddie), but secretly likes him. *Cindy (Sam) gives Jimmy (Freddie) a lot of nicknames. *At first Jimmy (Freddie) liked Betty (Carly), but later fell in love with Cindy (Sam). 'TJ and Spinelli (Recess)' *The two are very good friends, but constantly make fun of each other. *Spinelli HATES girly-girls, like Sam. *The two shared their first kiss together, and promised never to mention it again. 'Duncan/Courtney (Total Drama)' *Courtney is smart, and likes things to be organized, like Freddie. *Duncan is rebel and has been to juvie several times, like Sam. *They have a love/hate relationship, and have been shown to deny any feeling for each other. 'Lily/Oliver (Hannah Montana)' *Lily sometimes makes fun of Oliver and calls him names, like Sam does. *Both Lily and Oliver are best friends with Miley (Carly). *At first, Oliver was in love with Hannah Montana (until he found out she was Miley), like Freddie with Carly. *Lily and Oliver are also good friends with Miley's (Carly's) brother Jackson (Spencer). *Lily is blonde and Oliver is brunette, like how Sam and Freddie are. 'Belle/Beast (Beauty & the Beast)' *Belle hated Beast at first. *Depending on what version of the play/musical you're watching, sometimes Belle is startled by the new Beast, and instead prefers the old beast. Sort of like how Freddie reacts to Sam's make-over. 'Danny/Sam (Danny Phantom)' *Danny and Sam always say the same thing at the same time, like Sam and Freddie. *They were each others first kiss. *They called the kiss a "Fake out Make out" and acted like nothing happen, similar to Sam and Freddie's first kiss. *Danny (Freddie) was always after Paulina (Carly), even had a picture of her on his computer (like Freddie had one of Carly in his closet). However, at the end of the series, he ended up with Sam. *Paulina (Carly) only liked Danny when he was Danny Phantom (like when Freddie saved Carly's life) but never really liked him for him. *Sam and Danny are complete opposites. *Sam (Sam) always makes fun of Danny (Freddie) for liking Paulina (Carly). *Sam Manson is a strong person, like Sam Puckett. 'Zane/Rikki (H2O: Just Add Water)' *Rikki (Sam) is rebellious and has something to say in any situation. *Zane (Freddie) has ambition. *They disliked each other at first. *Rikki (Sam) gets jealous when Zane (Freddie) is with another girl. 'Arnold/Helga (Hey Arnold!)' *Helga (Sam) claims to hate Arnold (Freddie), but is secretly in love with him. *Helga is always making fun of Arnold, just like Sam with Freddie. *Helga (Sam) gives Arnold (Freddie) nicknames. *Arnold (Freddie) and Helga (Sam) kissed and acted like nothing happened. *Arnold, like Freddie, is smart and calm. *Helga, like Sam, is tough with a soft side. 'Tyson/Hilary (Beyblade)' *Tyson, like Sam, is lazy when it came to work and would eat a lot. *Hilary, like Freddie, is smart. 'Rima/Nagihiko (Shugo Chara! series)' *Both constantly bicker. *Rima comes up with nicknames for Nagihiko. 'Nelson/Lisa (The Simpsons)' *Nelson is violent and rebel like Sam. *Lisa is very smart like Freddie. *They had their first kiss together. *Nelson makes fun of Lisa. *They dated. 'Cartman/Wendy (South Park)' *Wendy is smart like Freddie. *Cartman eats a lot, has a strong personality, breaks the rules a lot and is manipulative like Sam. *They have shared a kiss before like Sam and Freddie and it may have been their first kiss. *They are almost always seen fighting. 'Clark/Lois (Smallville)' *At first Lois(Sam) and Clark(Freddie) did not like each other. *They were first reluctant friends before they generally cared for the other. *Lois(Sam) calls Clark(Freddie) names. *Lois hates Clark's plaid shirts but enjoys wearing them herself. Sam hates striped shirts on guys but enjoys wearing them herself. Freddie almost always wears striped shirts. * Clark (Freddie) was first in love with Lana (Carly) since the first time he saw her, and couldn't bare the sight of Lois (Sam). 'Ryuuji/Taiga (ToraDora)' *Ryuuji is smart and gentle, like Freddie. Taiga is tough and has a strong personality, like Sam. *Ryuuji (Freddie) and Taiga (Sam) help each other. *Taiga has made Ryuuji go trough embrassing situations, like Sam does with Freddie. *Taiga reacts like Sam when Ryuuji appears with a different (and beautiful) girl. *Ryuuji and Taiga bother each other. *Taiga (Sam) strikes to Ryuuji. *Ryuuji thinks that his in love of Minorin (Carly). *Taiga gets sad when it knows that Ryuuji like Minorin (Minorin is the best friend of Taiga like Carly and Sam). *In the end, when they come back to Taiga, Ruuyji tells Taiga "I love you". Taiga gives to Ruuyji a blow to with his head in Ruuyji's chin. This says their relationship is the same as love/hate type as Freddie and Sam's. 'Ichigo/Rukia (Bleach)' *Just like Freddie and Sam, Ichigo and Rukia argue and fight all the time. *Just like Sam and Freddie, Ichigo and Rukia first maintain a 'work' only relationship, but grow to genuinely care for each other. 'Soul/Maka (Soul Eater)' *Soul is relaxed and tough like Sam. *Maka is smart like Freddie. *They fight at times but get along with each other and really care for each other. 'Martin/Diana (Martin Mystery)' *Martin is slovenly and chipper, like Sam. *Diana is smart, cute and very studious, like Freddie. *Martin and Diana always argue, but both care about each other. *Sometimes, Diana acts like Sam when Martin falls in love with a girl. And Martin feels jealous when Diana gets a date, always resulting in discussion. 'Pacey/Joey (Dawson's Creek)' *Pacey and Joey hated each other at first, like Sam and Freddie. *Joey was in love with Dawson for years, like Freddie is with Carly. *Pacey and Joey always argued, like Sam and Freddie. *Joey and Pacey ended up with each other at the end of the series instead of Joey and Dawson like everyone thought. 'Gary/Tina (What I Like About You)' *Gary and Tina hate each other at first, but end up together. *They only know each other because they are both best friends with Holly, just like Sam and Freddie are both best friends with Carly. 'Izumo/Rin(Ao No Exorcist)' *Rin(Sam) is a laidback person and slacks off, while Izumo( Freddie) is intelligent and "by the book." *Rin and Izumo agrue a lot with each other. *In the beginning, Rin liked Shiemi more, similar to Freddie's crush on Carly *Rin and Izumo are still good friends, and care about each other very much. 'Calvin/Susie (Calvin and Hobbes)' *Calvin(Sam) is blonde, while Susie(Freddie) is brunette. *Calvin(Sam) loves to torture Susie(Freddie) and play pranks on her. *Calvin and Susie bicker constantly. *Calvin(Sam) is dirty, crude and lazy, while Susie(Freddie) is smart, diligent and earnest. 'Basil/Sybil(Fawlty Towers)' *Sybil (Sam) abuses Basil (Freddie) constantly, by hurting him, making fun of him, bossing him around, etc. *Sybill and Basil fight constantly, and call each other names. *Sybil is more agressive than basil, and basil is constantly threatened by her. *Sybil and Basil do care about each other, however little. 'Niles/C.C (The Nanny)' *They were always mocking each other. *They hated each other but they ended up together. *Niles (Sam) teases and pranks C.C. (Freddie), but they enjoy bickering. *C.C. was always after Maxwell, like Freddie was after Carly. Kenan/Sharla (Kenan and Kel) *Sharla always insults Kenan, like Sam does with Freddie. *Both argues all the time. *When Kenan likes a different girl, Sharla insults him and the girl, just like Sam makes with Freddie. 'Joey/Mai ( Yu-Gi-Oh! )' *Mai (Sam) constantly rips on Joey's (Freddie's) abilities. *Joey and Mai argue with each other, but deep inside they know they are great friends. *Mai did her best to help Joey when he wasn't in his right state of mind, and vice-versa. 'Kaname/Sousuke (Full Metal Panic!)' *Kaname (Sam) is violent, easy to anger and hyperactive. *Sosuke (Freddie) is smart and serious. *Kaname (Sam) is constantly hitting and insulting Sousuke (Freddie). 'Dan/Runo (Bakugan - Battle Brawlers)' *Dan and Runo always argue all the time for any reason *Runo (Sam) insults Dan (Freddie) and vice-versa. *Runo (Sam) is very jealous when Julie (Carly) or Alice (Melanie) shows care and affection for Dan (Freddie). *Dan and Runo begin dating from the last episode of second season. 'Spain/Romano (Axis Powers Hetalia)' *Spain (Freddie) and Romano (Sam) argue a lot about everything. *Romano is almost exactly like Sam in personality; very rude, obnoxious and tough,with a soft .side .Spain,on the other hand is sweet, earnest and very smart, much like Freddie. *Romano (Sam) likes to insult Spain (Freddie). *Despite this, Romano (Sam) shows a lot of jealousy when Spain (Freddie) shows an interest in someone else. *Although Romano (Sam) and Spain (Freddie) argue a lot, they do care for each other very much. 'Cory/Topanga (Boy Meets World)' *In the first season Cory (Sam) always picked on Topanga (Freddie). *Cory (Sam) made fun of Topanga's (Freddie's) name. *They were each other's first kiss. *Cory made fun of Topanga's parents, like Sam makes fun of Freddie's mom. 'Alvin/Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks)' *Alvin and Brittany are forever fighting, but clearly have the hots for each other. 'Xander/Cordelia (Buffy, the Vampire Slayer)' *They act like they hate each other, but are secretly infatuated with the other. 'Buffy/Spike (Buffy, the Vampire Slayer)' *At the beginning of the series, they hated each other. *As the show progresses, they become reluctant allies, just like Sam and Freddie. 'Henry/June (Ka-Blam!)' *June is always doing something mean to him (even though they're friends), however, she has a huge crush on him. 'Ranma/Akane (Ranma ½)' *Ranma is tough and baggy like Sam; Akane is smart and sweet like Freddie. *Sometimes, Akane acts like Sam because she gets angry easily with Ranma's attitudes. *Ranma and Akane argue all the time, like Freddie and Sam. *Ranma worries about Akane and vice-versa. *Ranma feels jealous of Akane, but won't admit it. *They won't admit it, but both love each other. *Ranma and Akane marry in the last chapter of manga. 'Jessie/James (Pokémon)' *Jessie (Sam) makes fun of and "beats up" James (Freddie). *Jessie (Sam) is real tough, and doesn't show her true self often. *James (Freddie) is nice, and just deals with Jessie (Sam) messing with him. *James (Freddie) is the weaker (in certain ways) one of the two. 'Yusuke/Keiko (Yu Yu Hakusho)' *Yusuke and Keiko constantly argue and fight, just like Sam and Freddie. *Yusuke (Sam) doesn't like studying and likes fighting all the time; Keiko (Freddie) is smart and tries to make Yusuke study. *Yusuke teases Keiko, like Sam teases Freddie. *Both are concerned about each other. *Beca -use of his pride, Yusuke does not admit in public that he loves Keiko. Perhaps for this same reason, Sam does not admit that she loves Freddie. 'Hiccup/Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon)' *Astrid is like Sam: blonde, strong and tough; Hiccup is like Freddie: Gentle, with good-heart and a little bit coward. *Astrid is impressed when Hiccup shows that he knows how to train a dragon. *Even with their bullying way, Astrid shows a sweet personality when she whether. *Astrid kisses Hiccup to encourage him. 'Patrick (Pat)/Katarina (Kat) (10 Things I Hate About You - Movie)' *Pat and Kat have a similar relationship to Freddie and Sam's (love-hate). *Pat is baggy (like Sam) and Kat hates this behaviour (like Freddie). *Pat shows a softer side to wins Kat's heart. *Kat won't admit it, but slowly, she is falling in love with Pat. Maybe Freddie is going to a similar situation. 'Bart Simpson/Jessica Lovejoy (The Simpsons - Episode: Bart's Girlfriend)' *Though this was only one episode, Jessica Lovejoy strongly resembles Sam as she is a bad, troublesome girl. *Throughout the episode, although starting a relationship with Bart, she often abuses him and causes him misery (This is similar to Sam abusing Freddie and making him miserable). *At first, despite Jessica making Bart miserable, Bart still stays in a relationship with her. This is similar as to how Freddie stays friends with Sam although she is rude to him. 'Jacob/Renee (Jacob Two Two)' *They are rivals but also really close friends. 'Doug/Angela (Internet Girls Series)' *At first, Angela hated Doug. *Angela starts like Doug, even though he likes Zoe (Carly). 'Shinji/Asuka' (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Asuka is tough, and has an explosive personality, like Sam. Shinji has a calm personality, like Freddie. *Asuka constantly argue and fight with Shinji. *Shinji and Asuka shared a kiss. *Over the episodes, Asuka showing new fellings, starting to like Shinji. 'Darien/Serena (Sailor Moon)' *Darien is like Freddie: educated and smart, with a good appearance; Serena is like Sam: beautiful, gluttonous,blonde, and bad student. *Darien and Serena constantly argue. *Darien teases Serena, putting nicknames on her, just like Sam makes with Freddie. *Both Serena and Darien tarry to admit that they like each other. *In the course of the series, Darien and Serena begin to have a good relationship, including, initiating a date. 'Buzz/Jesse (Toy Story 3)' *Buzz is conservative, like Freddie, while Jesse is freegoing, as Sam is. *Similar to Freddie, Buzz talks and loves all things "techie", and Jesse will try to distract him from it or poke fun at him for it, something Sam would do. *Jesse can hold her own in a fight, much like Sam. Buzz has a Spanish side, as does Freddie, and Jesse/Sam sometimes like to bring that side out of them (iWon't Cancel the Show). 'Mr. Darcy/Elizabeth Bennet (Pride and Prejudice)' *Mr. Darcy, like Freddie, is very intelligent. *Elizabeth Bennet, like Sam, is part of a poor family. Also, both Elizabeth and Sam have bad mothers. *In the beginning of the book/movie, Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth hated each other. And then they felt in love. 'Bluestar/Oakheart (Warriors Super Edition: Bluestar's Prophecy)' *Bluestar- like Freddie- seems to be the weaker of the two (at times). *Oakheart (Sam) teases Bluestar (Freddie) a lot. *Bluestar and Oakheart seem to hate each other at first, but fall in love. 'Archie/Atlanta (Class of the Titans)' *Atlanta calls Archie a dork very often. *They are always bickering and making bets, being Atlanta the one who is always winning the arguments and bets. *Atlanta is a tomboy, mirroring Sam's way of dressing. *At first, they didn't get along; to the point were it seemed like they hated each other, but as the series continued they became friends. 'Billy/Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)' *Mandy often insults and hits Billy, but they still consider themselves each other's close friend. Vada/Thomas(My Girl) *Vada has a strong personality like Sam, Thomas is smart and is allergic to bees like Freddie. *They are the best friends, they spend time together and support each other, like Freddie and Sam. *Vada likes to annoy Thomas, just like Sam likes to annoy Freddie. *They bug each other and have a love-hate relationship. *Thomas´ mother is overprotective with Thomas like Freddie´s mom is with Freddie, Vada teases Thomas about this (like Sam teases Freddie about Freddie´s mom). *Vada asked Thomas if he ever kissed someone, and he said no (neither had Vada), Vada told him that "We should just do it to see what the big deal is" and they kiss (after the kiss, they don´t know that say, just like Sam and Freddie) and they swear to not tell anyone about it (like Sam and Freddie). *They acted as if nothing happened, just like Sam and Freddie did. 'Skipper/Marlene (Penguins of Madagascar)' *Marlene is smart and kind, like Freddie. *Skipper is rough and a little idiotic, like Sam. *Skipper falls for and dates a falcon named Kitka (Carly) in the episode "The Falcon and the Snow Job", but it doesn't work out between the two in the end, and Skipper states that they should see other people, similar to what happened in "iSaved Your Life" 'Edd/Sarah (Ed, Edd n Eddy)' *Edd, like Freddie, is very smart and nice, but often weak. *Sarah, like Sam, is tough and always gets things her way. 'Ellie/Diego (Ice Age)' *Ellie, like Freddie, is kind and Diego is like Sam. 'Lil/Garrid (Tales of the Frog Princess)' *Garrid (Freddie) is extremely intelligent, while Lil (Sam) is daring. *Lil has a fiery temper, like Sam. *Lil gets extremely mad at Garrid sometimes, but cares a lot about him anyway. *Just like Sam and Freddie, Running Away describes Lil and Garrid's relationship well. ("I keep running away, even from the good things;" Garrid let Lil go and she left him, even though they both loved each other.) 'Kuki (Numbuh 3)/Wally (Numbuh 4) (Codename: Kids Next Door)' *Kuki (Freddie) is a kind, happy and nice person. *Wally (Sam) is brash, short tempered, rebellious, able to fight people, and Kuki's opposite. *It is the most shipped pairing in KND. *Wally secretly loves Kuki, and likewise the latter, similar to the feelings fans speculate exist between Seddie. *Wally draws pictures of Kuki a lot, and they are occasionally shown throughout the series *Wally gets jealous when Kuki has a love interest. *Unlike Sam, Numbuh 3 is extremely kind, but can annoy Numbuh 4 (Freddie) and tease him in embarassing moments just like Sam. *They kissed and never told anyone about it. (although Numbuh 2 (Carly) eventually found out) 'Pig/Pigitia (from the comic strip Pearls Before Swine)' *Pigita (Sam) considers Pig (Freddie) an idiot but the two go on dates. 'Anne/Gilbert (Anne of Green Gables)' *Gilbert (Sam) loves to tease Anne (Freddie). *Anne is an avid reader and loves literature, Freddie is very interested in technology. *Anne (Freddie) finds Gilbert (Sam) annoying at times. 'Ash/Misty (Pokemon)' *When Ash and Misty met, at first, they showed a strong disliking towards each other. *Ash and Misty always bicker, but they care about each other. *Misty (Sam) is cynical and sarcastic, while Ash (Freddie) is always optimistic. *Both didn't get along when they first met, but through and through, they became good and close friends like Sam and Freddie. *Even though Misty (Sam) is sometimes mean and rude to Ash (Freddie), she secretly has a crush on Ash and the same thing might be with Sam and Freddie that Sam picks on Freddie, but she secretly has a crush on him. *Whenever Ash (Freddie) likes a girl (Carly), Misty (Sam), gets mad about it. *Ash and Misty went through a lot together like Sam and Freddie. *When Misty left, even though Ash and Misty argued a lot, Ash (Freddie) still cares about Misty (Sam) and was upset when Misty left. *Even though Misty (Sam) may possess secret feelings for Ash (Freddie), Ash (Freddie) also did too. *Here's a link to a song that's titled "Misty's Song". The song can also be an indication of what Sam feels torward Freddie like what Misty feels torward Ash: Misty's Song 'Eric/Donna (That '70s Show)' *Donna (Sam) is the slightly masculine, strong girl and Eric (Freddie) is the weak "geek". *Donna often teases Eric. 'Toph and Sokka (from "Avatar: The Last Airbender")' *Sokka (Freddie) is usually collected, while Toph (Sam) is tough. *Toph (Sam) constantly teases Sokka (Freddie). *Sokka (Freddie) and Toph (Sam) sometimes bicker and argue. *Toph (Sam) constantly hurts others including Sokka (Freddie). . ''' Ron and Hermione (from "Harry Potter") *Ron (Sam) is lazy and doesn't like school. *Hermione (Freddie) is really smart and likes school. *They bicker a lot, just like Sam and Freddie. *They fight a lot, but they care about each other. *Ron loves to eat as much as Sam. *Ron/Hermione and Sam/Freddie are always flirting (bikering, we mean...). *Both Sam/Hermione (the girls) fall for the boys(Freddie/Ron) first and for a while neither of them have a clue what is going on. *Fighting is their only way to keep their hands off each other. *Sam and Freddie/Hermione and Ron, both can't stop fighting, until they accept and admite their true feelings. *Both Girls (Sam/Hermione) made the first move by kissing the boys (Freddie/Ron). '''Garfield/Arlene (from the Garfield comic strip) *Garfield the Cat (Sam) is lazy, rude, and always eating junk food but still dates Arlene (Freddie), who is nice and talks to Garfield (Sam) about his bad habits. *Garfield (Sam) insults Arlene (Freddie), and in Garfield's case, the gap between Arlene's teeth, while Sam insults Freddie on several things. 'Gabe/Jo (Good Luck Charlie)' *Jo has brownish-blonde hair, unlike Sam (dirty blonde). However, she is aggressive (Sam). *Gabe has brown hair and a softer personality (Freddie) *Jo hits Gabe (like Sam hits Freddie) *At first, they denied their feelings, but a few seconds later, they admitted it. *Teddy tells Gabe that Jo only abuses him because she's insecure and doesn't know how to show her feelings. (Like Sam doesn't, so she just hits Freddie) *Later, Jo goes to Gabe´s house and they hang out (like Sam and Freddie) Jo tries to be nice for a little while, but later keeps hitting Gabe *Gabe (Freddie) had a crush on Kit (Carly) *Jo calls Gabe stupid, as a nickname, simialr to how Sam calls Freddie that has to do with him being stupid. *When they go to a katiliian together, Jo throws food at Gabe's face. Much like how Sam sqeauzes cheese on Freddie's face. *When Jo tells Gabe she liked it when they danced, much like how Sam told Freddie she loved him by kissing him, Gabe/Freddie is in shock, and kinda freaks out, but then starts to like it. ;) 'Sonny/Chad (Sonny With A Chance)' *In the beginning, they "hated" each other, but really it gradually grew into a huge crush on each other. *Sonny would pull pranks on Chad. *Chad is obnoxious and blonde (Sam). *Sonny (Freddie) is sweet and knows how to handle Chad (sometimes). *They end up kissing (like Sam and Freddie). *They have friends that think their relationship is impossible. 'Slater/Jesse (Saved By The Bell)' *They always seem to fight and call eachother names. *The two seem to be frenemies, but sometimes they can get along very well. 'Bowser/Peach (Super Mario Bros.)' *Bowser (Sam) is wild, and always harasses Peach (Freddie). *Bowser is a hothead, sometimes idiotic, and is not a clear thinker, like Sam. *Peach (Freddie) is nice, and calm. 'Knuckles/Rouge (Sonic the Hedgehog)' *Knuckles and Rouge have a rivalry, but it is also stated that they have a seret crush on each other. *Knuckles is strong and not a clear thinker (by the nickname "knucklehead"), like Sam. While Rouge is smart, like Freddie. *Rouge annoys Knuckles, just like Sam annoys Freddie. 'Natsume/Mikan (Gakuen Alice)' *At the beginning of the series, Natsume (Sam) and Mikan (Freddie) show strong dislike towards eachother, but as the series progresses they become friends. *Natsume (Sam) enjoys teasing and pranking Mikan (Freddie). *Natsume (Sam) is feared by many people, and hates school and effort. 'Woody/Nell (It's a Boy Girl Thing)' *Nell (Freddie) is serious, studious, and does very well in school. *Woody (Sam) likes to goof off. *Woody (Sam) likes to tease and make fun of Nell (Freddie). 'Noah/Allie (The Notebook)' *Noah and Allie fight a lot, just like Sam and Freddie. *They come from different backgrounds, Allie (Freddie) comes from a affluent family while Noah's (Sam) family is poor. *Allie (Freddie) is well educated, while Noah (Sam) is not. 'Matt/Melina (Lizzie McGuire)' *They are friends and like to play pranks on one another. (Sam/Freddie) *Melina has blonde hair (Sam) and very demending toward Matt. (like with Freddie.) 'Sheldon/Penny (The Big Bang Theory)' *Sheldon is extremely intelligent, and Penny tends to poke fun at him. *Sheldon once told a secret about Penny while under the influence of pills, like Sam did about Freddie in iThink They Kissed. *Sheldon LOVES games, like Freddie does, and Penny is a waitress, who loves food, like Sam. 'Logan/Camille (Big Time Rush)' *Logan is smart and nice, like Freddie. *Camille (Sam) is very strong and sometimes slaps Logan (Freddie). 'Brainy Barker/Ace (Krypto the Superdog)' *Brainy is sweet and good at technology like Freddie, while Ace is tough and gets irritated easily like Sam. *Brainy's fur is the Seddie Color, Purple. 'Dudley Puppy/Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F Puppy)' *They both constantly fight with each other, but Dudley seems to have a tiny crush on Kitty. *Kitty knows how important Dudley Puppy is to Team T.U.F.F. 'SpongeBob/Sandy (SpongeBob SquarePants)' *Spongebob (Freddie) is nice and somewhat smart. *Sandy (Sam) is very strong and can fight people. *They both fight sometimes. *SpongeBob likes to impress Sandy with Karate. (like Freddie trying to impress Sam by telling her that he is muscular and is good at pulling pranks, but Sam doesn't believe it, like Sandy) *They do Karate a lot together, and they have fun (much like Sam and Freddie in Meat Golf) *They're best friends, even though Sandy occasionally gets annoyed at SpongeBob. *They work together when they really need to. (like iMight Switch Schools, etc.) '﻿Heather/Alejandro (Total Drama World Tour)' *The two of them show signs of rivalry and dislike to each other. *They seemed to be attracted to each other, although neither of them wanted to admit it. Perhaps that's how Freddie and Sam secretly feel about each other. *They share a kiss at one point, like Sam and Freddie did in iKiss. Heather even pretended like it didn't mean anything. *Their current relationship remains unknown, whether they still love each other or not, similarly to Sam and Freddie's current relationship. 'Logan/Veronica (Veronica Mars)' *Logan and Veronica hate each other, but they actually have feelings for each other. *Logan is popular (like Sam) while Veronica is an outcast. 'Inuyasha/Kagome (Inuyasha)' *Inuyasha (Sam) hated Kagome (Freddie) when he first saw her. *They constanly bicker and fight. *Inuyasha and Kagome shared a kiss and liked it. *Inuyasha is like Sam because he is arrogant, hot-tempered, had a hard life, and is mean. *Kagome is like Freddie because she is smart, kind, and also can stand up for herself. *Inuyasha and Kagome have a love/hate relationship, just like Sam/Freddie. 'Josh/Mindy (Drake and Josh)' *Josh and Mindy were once rivals and Mindy used to make fun of Josh similar to how Sam makes fun of Freddie before they got together. *They both "hate" eachother. *Josh and Mindy shared a cute but awkward first kiss similar to Sam and Freddie. *Mindy is known to act psychotic sometimes like Sam. 'Miley/Jake (Hannah Montana)' *Miley used to hate Jake before she realized that she liked him. *Miley and Jake bickered a lot in the beginning, similar to Seddie. *Jake can be kind of nerdy, at times, like Freddie. 'Tony/Ziva (NCIS)' *Tony is outgoing and a troublemaker like Sam. *Ziva is smart and mature like Freddie. *Tony and Ziva are constantly bickering and picking on each other. *They always claim they can't get along, but they make a great team, much like Sam and Freddie. *They are always there for each other and depend on one another like Sam and Freddie are. *Just like Seddie, Tony and Ziva's relationship has progressed a lot over the time of the show. 'Sam/Colt (Surviving Highschool App)' *Sam like Freddie is smart and always gets good grades. *Colt like Sam is bad and always gets in trouble. *Colt always gets Sam in trouble like Sam gets Freddie in trouble. 'Ray/Debra (Everybody Loves Raymond)' *They bicker like Sam and Freddie do. *They love each other for their flaws. Beck/Jade (Bade) (Victorious) *Jade (Sam) is mean and likes to tease people. *Beck (Freddie) is the nice, calm, gentle one. *Jade is mean to Beck. *They are side-kicks on the show, like Sam and Freddie. *Beck (Freddie) has kissed Tori (Carly). *Beck (Freddie) tolerates Jade (Sam). *Beck (Freddie) can control Jade (Sam). *Bade is the most popular ship, like Seddie. *Bade are dating, and always have been. In "Jade Dumps Beck", we see how much Jade relies on Beck and loves him. 'Columbus/Wichita (Zombieland)' *Columbus is seen as a "Nerd" like Freddie. *Wichita is tough like Sam. *They didn't want to admit their feelings for each other at first. 'Jane/Kevin (27 Dresses)' *Jane and Kevin constantly bicker just like Sam and Freddie. *Kevin is very cynical like Sam is. *Jane is a very kind person like Freddie is. *Jane (Freddie) is in love with her boss, George (Carly), but he does not return the same feelings. *Jane admits she loves Kevin for his flaws. *Kevin (Sam) loves to bug Jane (Freddie). 'Blossom/Brick (The PPG: Action Time)' *﻿Blossom is smart, like Freddie. *Brick is tough and strong, like Sam. *Both Blossom and Brick bicker like Sam and Freddie. *Despite their bickering, they can get a long with each other well at times, like Sam and Freddie. 'Arthur/Gwen (Merlin)' *﻿Arthur (Sam) comes of as rude and arrogant, and Gwen (Freddie) dislikes him. *Gwen is nice, smart and vulnerable, like Freddie. *Even though it seems like Gwen dislikes Arthur, she thinks he'll make a great king. *Later on in the series they become friends (eventually, a couple) and they care alot about each other. *Their relationship is "wrong", Arthur is crown prince and Gwen is a maid, in a way Sam/Freddie's relationship is "wrong", at least to themselves. '﻿Percy/Annabeth (Percy Jackson and the Olympians)' *Annabeth (Sam) is blond, while Percy (Freddie) has brown hair. *Annabeth (Sam) is (in a way) the more physically inclined of the two. *Percy and Annabeth, like Freddie and Sam, both have nick names for each other (Seaweed brain, Wise girl). *They both start out as rivals, but gradually become closer throughout the series. *Annabeth is constantly insulting Percy, like Sam with Freddie. *There was a Ship War between Percy and Annabeth (Freddie and Sam) and Percy and Rachel (Freddie and Carly). 'Fabian/Patricia (House of Anubis)' *Patricia is sassy and easily angered, like Sam. *Fabian is sweet and a gentleman, like Freddie. *They appear to be close friends, like Sam and Freddie are. 'Mara/Jerome (House of Anubis)' *Mara, like Freddie, is very smart and only had eyes for Carly (Mick) at first. *Jerome, like Sam, is always making jokes and pranking people. *Mara (Freddie) hates it when Jerome (Sam) teases her. 'Candy/Terry (Candy Candy)' *The relationship between Candy and Terry, is a love / hate. *Terry puts Candy nicknames. *Candy has curly blonde hair as Sam. 'Rick/Lisa (Robotech) - Hikaru/Misa (Macross)' *The relationship between Rick (Hikaru) and Lisa (Misa), is a love / hate. *Lisa is physically similar to Sam. *Lisa is responsible and intelligent as Freddie, Rick is crazy as Sam. 'Scarlett/Rhett (Gone with the Wind)' 'Eliza/Henry (My Fair Lady)' 'Rocky/Adrian (Rocky)' 'Maria/Captain Von Trapp (The Sound of Music)' 'Rose/Jack (Titanic)' 'Guido/Dora (Life Is Beautiful)' 'Holly/ Messer (Life as We know it)' *Holly and Messer, like Sam and Freddie, are complete opposites *They have hated each other from the moment they met, but of forced to bond because of their mutual friend (Carly) *Holly and Messer eventually become close and fall in love, like Sam and Freddie (hopefully) will 'Knuckles/Rouge (Sonic the Hedgehog)' *Knuckles is wise and gullible. (Freddie) *Rouge is obnoxious and a theif. (Sam) *Rouge (Sam) takes pleasure in beating Knuckles (Freddie) up. *Knuckles will help Rouge when she needs it. (iReunite with Missy) 'Jeremy's Venusaur/Lucille "Lucy" (Vucy, Pokemon)' *Lucy is tough (for a little tyke) and short-tempered like Sam. *Venusaur is cool-minded and smart like Freddie. *They were each other's first kiss and swore each other to keep it a secret. *But later on, she accidentally reveals the kiss to Venusaur's housemate Butterfree. (Carly) *Despite Lucy's stubborn attitude, Venusaur has a major crush on her, like how Freddie might feel about Sam. *After quite some time, Venusaur proposes to Lucy, which she accepts happily. Hopefully this will happen with Sam and Freddie. *Lucy is ticklish like Sam. *They work together when required. *Lucy is a tomboy like Sam and was given a girly makeover, but Venusaur (Freddie) likes her the way she is. 'Jen/Wes (Power Rangers Time Force)' *Jen disliked Wes at first, but later started to like him. *Jen is smart like Freddie. *Wes can sometimes be a jerk, but really is sweet. *Jen got jealous when Wes was with another girl. 'Professor Jirafales/Doña Florinda (El Chavo del Ocho)' *Professor is smart like Freddie. *Doña Florinda is a aggresive woman like Sam. 'Kuru/Alexandra (Elephant Princess)' *Kuru is nerd like Freddie. *Alexandra is lazy, like Sam. *Kuru and Alexandra hide their feelings as Sam and Freddie. 'Kashino/Amano(Yumeiro Pattisiere)' *Kashino (Sam)is mean to Amano (Freddie). *Amano is brunnette like Freddie is and Kashino is blonde like Sam. *They both considently bicker but end up falling in love with each other. 'Kate Beckett/Richard Castle (Castle)' *They argue alot like Sam and Freddie, but they obviously have feelings for each other. *Kate(Sam) is tough and strong. *﻿Castle(Freddie) is sweet, a gentleman and intelligent. *Just like Sam and Freddie, Kate and Rick are as different as night and day. *Also, Rick(Sam) can be very annoying and Beckett(Freddie) is very smart. Return to Seddie Category:Similar Ships Category:Relationship Moments